


His Face

by Tronski



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anon/Quorra if you squint, BFFs, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronski/pseuds/Tronski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quorra is secretly thankful for Flynn's mortality. In his youthful features, she is haunted by ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Face

**Author's Note:**

> After receiving positive attention on tumblr, I've decided to post this fic here on AO3 as well.

She would never tell him, but Quorra was thankful for the slow decay Users experienced. That process so uniquely _human_ , as Flynn called himself, unfathomable by ageless programs. As the cycles in exile grew longer his once brown hair thinned, turning a silver grey. Youthful vitality was replaced with weariness. Smooth features become fissured with wrinkles.  
  
She kept secret that his aging was a relief. It changed a face she could never look at without feeling a surge of anguish threatening to overwhelm her. It was no longer _his_ face.  
  
The face of her savior. The face of a friend in a sea of enemies, her only companion in a world turned against her. The face underneath an obsidian helmet, contorted with pain, eyes turning soft at the knowledge she would survive and all wasn’t for naught. A face gone blank as the life drained from it before dissolving into pure energy.  
  
Quorra would never tell Flynn that when she looked at his face, all she could see was the face of a newly rezzed System Monitor who died to save her.


End file.
